femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Woman Henchbeast (The New Adventures of Robin Hood)
Woman Henchbeast (Mandana Jones) is an antagonist in the 1997 episode "A Price on His Soul" for the action adventure TV series "The New Adventures of Robin Hood". In imdb, she is identified as the Female Creature from Beyond the Grave. The Woman Henchbeast is an undead henchwoman that works for Baragon (Simon Merrells). Baragon is an evil creature, more than 300 years old, who has to keep drinking the blood of the innocent to keep him young and strong. If he goes to long, he has rapid aging that takes place. Unable to break this cycle, he makes a pact with the dark lord Orone to deliver Robin Hood (Matthew Porretta) to him. The Henchbeast goes into Sherwood Forest to find Robin Hood for her master. The Henchbeast has supernatural powers, and when she comes across two men in the forest, she pummels them. She kills one man and allows another to live in order to give a message to Robin Hood that she is looking for him. She then captures members of Little John's family. Next, the Henchbeast runs into Marion Fitzwalter (Anna Galvin) in the forest. She pulls her off her horse, and the two engage in a fight. Marion notices that the Henchbeast has hooves on her animal legs, which she has hidden beneath her dress. In addition, when she is angered, the deep demonic voice comes out of the Henchbeast. The fight ends when Marion is thrown to the ground and hits her head on a large rock. Thinking Marion is dead, the Henchbeast leaves. Next she lures Friar Tuck (Martyn Ellis) into Baragon's castle and takes him captive, and then heads out again to locate Robin. When she finds him, the two engage in a fight. The Henchbeast knocks out Robin Hood and loads him into her horse carriage to take back to Baragon. Marion oversees this and follows her to the castle. Baragon and the Henchbeast summon Orone and tell them of their success in capturing Robin Hood. He drinks more blood and then uses his underworld pendant around his neck to begin the process of becoming immortal. However, Marion interupts the festivities and she engages in another catfight with the Henchbeast. It appears that she will once again win. However, it is soon learned that her soul is placed in a box on the alter. Robin rushes to the alter and throws the box to the ground. A great amount of light is given off as the soul is released. Marion recognizes that she now has a fair fight on her hands. She kicks the Henchbeast, who flies backward into a pole with spikes on it. The spikes impale the Henchbeast, and more light from her soul is released. The last we see is the Henchbeast lying limp with the weight of her body hanging on the pole. Gallery 2z1ww8.gif 2z1x3b.gif 2z1xch.gif 2z1x7a.gif 2z1xl5.gif 2z1xot.gif 2z1xq8.gif 2z1y88.gif 2z1ydz.gif 2z1ygt.gif 2z1ylh.gif 2z1yr4.gif 2z1yua.gif 2z1yyv.gif 2z1z2u.gif 2z1zmp.gif 2z1zez.gif 2z1zxg.gif 2z204i.gif 2z20dg.gif Category:1990s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Cape Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Demon Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murder: Blood Sacrifice Category:Murderer Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Deceased